


You Always Hurt The One You Love

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Smut, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, on maxs part of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Max has never had an easy life. While kids we're hugging and laughing with their parents Max was cowering away from his, always nervous and scared, never knowing when the next beating would come. In his eyes the world is nothing but pain and rejection and no one could ever show him otherwise.But of course that won't stop David from trying.A Maxvid slowburn romance fic.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first Camp Camp fic. I love the dynamic between Max and David so I thought I would try writing a fic about it. The type of fic where they slowly fall in love with each other and Max begins to appreciate the world around him because of David. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Max's parents are verbally and physically abusive towards him. His experiences are based on my own.
> 
> If you like it please leave a comment and maybe i'll continue this story!

The first car that rolled up to Camp Campbell was, what David thought, a very intimidating and expensive looking black Mercedes. The type of luxury car that David knew he would never be able to afford in his entire lifetime. He wasn’t expecting anyone this rich to come to their humble, albeit a bit run down, camp. But it didn’t faze him! After all, anyone, no matter what background they came from, would fall in love with Camp Campbell as soon as they stepped out into the fresh mountain air and took in the beauty that was Mother Nature. 

“Wow. What a pile of shit.”

Or maybe not.

The short figure that stepped out of the car was a black haired, dark-skinned boy wearing the meanest scowl David had ever seen on a kid since, well, himself. Back before he appreciated the magnificence that was Camp Campbell. 

Oh, and he has the most angriest, vibrant emerald eyes David had ever seen in his life.

“Hello there new camper!” David began, putting on his biggest and happiest smile that he saved special for new campers. “You must be Max, I’m David! The head camp counse-”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” The boy interrupted, shoving a pile of papers into David’s hands. As David fumbled with the documents Max grabbed his suitcases from the car before it drove away. “Here’s all the garbage I’m supposed to give you, including dumb health information bullshit.”

“O-Oh!” Stuttered David, taken aback by the sudden interruption. He hadn’t even started his welcome speech. Either way, he quickly glanced at all the files to make sure everything was there. 

“Well here’s an interesting fact, you’re allergic to strawberries! Did you know-”

“Oh my god shut the fuck up and take me to my fucking cabin or something you useless ginger waste of space.” 

David gasped. “Max! Language!” He retorted with a frown. It seemed that Max was going to need a quick run through No Swearing Camp when he had the time. “Well since you asked let me start off your stay here by showing you the entire camp!”

“Yippie. I could die of excitement.” Max responded, rolling his eyes so far back into his head David had to wonder if that was safe. “No, really. What’s the highest building you got? I want to splatter like paint when I hit the ground.”

“Now Max, suicide isn’t something to joke about. Either way, you must have been super excited to come here a week before the camp even officially opened! We had to get special permission from Mr. Campbell himself to let you be here so much more early than the rest of the campers. Even my co-counselor isn’t here yet! It truly is an honor.”

“Oh really? Well David, I guess that’s what happens when your parents don’t love you enough. They send you off to summer camp literally on the last day of school.”

“Oh don’t be silly. Of course they love you! That’s why they wanted to send you off to the best camp in the world as soon as possible! That way you could have fun right away!” David beamed.

“Yeah… Whatever you say Davey.”

The rest of the walk up to the camp was quiet and David spent the remainder of the day showing Max the entire Camp. From the Mess Hall, which David noted Max looked at in disgust, to the activity center full of the different camps which Max dubbed “The Place Where Kids’ Shitty Dreams Go To Die”. Of course David berated him for cursing again but short boy only rolled his eyes.

Lastly, but certainly not least, were the campers’ tents. “Welcome to your new home for the next three months!” David said with a smile, making an effort to throw up some jazz hands for theatrics. 

“You have got to be kidding me. No. Nope. No way in Satan’s dick-sucking hell am I sleeping here.”

David was, to say the least, shocked. “What do you mean Max? It’s perfect! You get your own little bed, desk, and a drawer! It’s everything a camper could ask for!”

“Um. No. It’s bug infested, cramped, and leaves me totally exposed to the woods! A fucking bear could come in at any time eat my face off!! Doesn’t this run down sack of shit of a camp have cabins?!”

“Well yeah but those are for co-counselor Gwen and I.”

“Then until another gremlin that I can sacrifice to the bears while I run away shows up I refuse to sleep here.”

“I suppose you could room with me in my cabin until then….It could be a good bonding exercise for you and I! I’m all for it!” David approved with a toothy grin. He then picked up Max’s cot and pillow. “You can just put your clothes in my drawer for now. I have plenty of room!” It’d had been a while since he had a roommate. This would be exciting.

They both got to David’s cabin soon after, which was a short distance away from the campers tents. It was small, one room cabin which rested next to Gwen’s also small cabin, both of which shared a kitchen and a bathroom. It was cozily furnished inside with a desk and chair by the window, a tiny CRTV which sat on a beat up, wooden dresser covered in Camp Campbell stickers, and night table with a tarnished stained glass lamp that stood next to a full sized bed. Max’s only comment on the room was that it looked “Slightly better than the tent.” Which david beamed at, he knew he had good taste in interior decorating. As David began putting Max’s bed down the camper let out a shout in protest. 

“AH!!! Woah woah wait. What do you think you're doing??” Max said, pointing at his bed, which was pressed up against David’s. 

“Putting your bed down?...” David responded, confused.

“No no. You’re putting it down next to yours. I never said I wanted it there. I want it over there.” Max pointed to the other side of the room, near the door, as opposed to the back of the room where David’s bed was. 

“Well that’s pretty anti-social don’t you think Max? We’re going to be sleeping in the same room together anyway. What does it matter where your bed is?”   
“It does matter! I don’t want it near yours! Move it now!” Max yelled, stomping his foot on the ground. 

“Okay okay! Mr. Cranky Pants.” David muttered under his breath. “He’s probably just a bit tired from the ride up here. I’ll put it where he wants for now.’ 

After getting the bed situated and made up the small camper plopped down on the bed, pulling his hoodie over his eyes and trying to ignore the world. Which David found pretty adorable, even if he was being a bit bratty.

The rest of the evening was relatively uneventful, except for Max threatening to slit his throat when he tried to make him eat his broccoli at dinner but other than that it was peaceful and quiet. 

After taking a shower and making Max do so too the both of them were in the cabin. Max digging through one of the bags he brought with him, taking out his belongings and carefully organizing them by their own special category that the boy had made in his head. David tried to help him but Max had slapped his hand away when he attempted to pick up a shirt. So now he just sat in his bed, quietly knitting, trying to ignore some of the awkwardness in the room. 

An hour or two after the sun had set David called lights out (despite Max’s retort of “Only virgins and fascists go to bed before 9pm”) and they both climbed into their respective beds, with only the moonlight illuminating the cabin and the crickets outside breaking the silence between the two. 

“Goodnight Max.” Whispered David into the stillness of the room. As he drifted off to sleep he swore he heard a small, quiet voice whisper “Night” back to him.


	2. A Little White Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two since a lot of people requested that I continue with this series! I had already written this chapter when I posted the first one so that's why it's here so quickly. But my goal is to have a chapter out every one to two weeks. We'll see lol. Also! Just in so everyone knows, there will be no smut in this fanfic since I'm not comfortable with writing a child having sex. It's just a personal thing. I hope you like the new chapter, thanks! 
> 
> Once again, 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Max's parents are verbally and physically abusive towards him. His experiences are based on my own.
> 
> (this chapter is unbeta'd so if you find a mistake leave me a comment!)

When Max slowly woke up to the peaceful chirping of birds outside he knew something was wrong. 

For one, it was way too... loud. Usually when he woke up the house was dead quiet in the morning. With his parents having left for work already and the cleaning lady only coming when Max was at school. He was always alone. 

He then saw a figure shift and groan in the bed right across from him. Oh right. He was at a fucking summer camp. 

As David sat up in his bed Max quickly shut his eyes again. Maybe if he pretends he’s still asleep the bastard will leave him alone and forget he even exists. Just like everyone else in his sad, shitty life. 

With his eyes opening again ever so slightly Max watched David slowly get out of bed, rubbing his eyes and face as he walked over to the desk that was next to Max’s bed, sitting down in the chair and picking up various papers and silently reading them. With all the energy he had yesterday Max thought the cheerful prick would have been more of a morning person. Guess he was wrong.

They stayed like that for what felt like ages. David at his desk doing boring paperwork and Max in his bed, silently watching David. As the sun began to rise the desk David was sitting at started to slowly become illuminated in the morning light. Making David’s figure glow in a bright, ethereal light. It was then at this moment that the counselor turned to look at Max, a huge smile on his face, brighter than the morning sun that was shining behind him. 

“You ready to get out of bed and stop watching me, Max?” 

Max could feel his heart almost jump right out of his chest. He tried to make a snarky comeback but it felt like he had just swallowed a huge piece of bread, and it was sitting in the back of his throat, preventing him from talking back. David looked...like an angel. A beautiful, cheerful angel, taunting him. Was this God’s punishment for him?

“S-Shut up Davey,” Max spit out when he found his voice again. “I was looking at the sun. Not your stupid ugly head.” 

David only laughed at that and got up from his chair, making his way to the dresser. As he fumbled in one of the drawers Max sat up and checked his phone which was charging in the bed next to him. No messages from his parents. Thank God. Before he had the chance to check his other apps something disgustingly saturated with yellow came into his field of vision. It was a shirt that looked to be about his size, if a bit bigger. And David was holding it out to him, with a look on his face that could only be described as “pure excitement”.

“Here ya go Max! It’s your very own official Camp Campbell t-shirt. Treat it with care!” David beamed at him.

“Oh hell no. I am not wearing that brightly colored monstrosity.” 

“Awww Max, please? It’ll help you get into the spirit of things! Besides, it’s been scientifically proven that yellow makes you happy! And what’s better than being happy?”

“Dying and being dead.”

“Max!” David protested, giving the sternest look he could muster, which wasn’t very intimidating at all. Max just glared back at him for what felt like hours. If he wanted a stare-off he would get it. It was his best defense mechanism against his parents after all. Don’t respond. Just shut down. Which Max was preparing to do but as he looked into David’s eyes he noticed how truly green they were. You could be standing in the middle of the forest and David’s eyes would match the vibrant lush of the foliage almost perfectly. And to make them even more special Max could see little flecks of orange near the pupil. It was hypnotizing. He could get lost in them. 

He had to look away. 

Max jerked his head away so fast he almost got whiplash. His eyes darting all over the tiny room. Looking anywhere that wasn’t David’s eyes. “Okay, sheesh. Fine. I’ll wear the stupid ass shirt. But I’m wearing my hoodie over it and there’s nothing you can do to stop me, camp man.” 

“Deal!” The counselor agreed cheerfully. He tossed the shirt into Max’s lap and began changing out of his pajamas into his counselor uniform. Max begrudgingly put on the shirt while David changed. Making sure to keep his back turned to David as he took his clothes off. It felt...weird. Knowing that the man was basically nude less than 10 feet away from him. But he just stuffed that thought into the back of his head. Repress and forget. That was his life motto. 

“Hey Max, look!” David shouted, holding a piece of cloth that was the same gross shade of yellow as Max’s shirt. “See this bandana? It’s the shirt I used to wear back when I was a camper, just like you! I always wear it around my neck to never forget the times I spent here. Isn’t that neat?”

“It’s real neat how fucking gay that is.” Max snapped.

David gasped, a furious look in his eyes. He began to walk towards Max and Max began retreating back, almost tripping over himself. 

‘Shit.’ Thought Max. ‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Now he’s gonna fucking hit me. Way to go Max you couldn’t go one fucking day without fucking your fucking life up.’ 

He was ready to bolt out of the door and risk being eaten by the wild animals in the forest when David reached out a hand towards him, which Max but couldn’t help but flinch at. No matter how many times it happened he couldn’t get used to being hit. He was fucking weak. 

But the head counselor didn’t hit him. He just gently placed his hand on the young camper’s shoulder and kneeled down. 

“Now Max, I know you’re young and don’t know that what you said was wrong but calling something "gay” is extremely inappropriate and I will not tolerate you using that word in a derogatory way.”

What?

“You’re...not going to hit me?”

“Heaven’s no! I would never hit a child! I’m not a monster! Even if you did something really bad I couldn’t ever lay a finger on you.” At this moment David took Max’s face into his hands, cradling it gently as they once again locked eyes with each other. “I promise Max, you’re safe with me. For as long as you’re here no one will ever hurt you.”

Max felt like crying. No one had ever said that to him before. No one had ever made him feel so safe and secure with just one sentence. He willed his tears back into his eyes, refusing to cry in front of the man he just met a day ago. 

“Okay. I believe you.”

David released Max’s face from his hands and there was a short, thick moment of silence between the two before David cleared his throat. 

“Your parents don’t hit you….do they, Max?”

The young boy’s eyes widened in panic. His heart thumping against his chest. He could tell David. Right Now. About everything. Fuck. 

“I-” Max swallowed his dry throat. It didn’t help. “....No. They don’t hit me. They never have. They’re good parents…”

He wanted to throw up. God, he was a fucking coward. But what could David do? Take him away from his awful life like a fucking fairytale prince? No. Nothing like that could could ever happen to a person like Max. 

“Okay good!” David sighed in relief, smiling again. Jesus Christ, how could he be so stupid. How could he not see that Max was lying?

“Well we have a big day ahead of us!” The bright-eyes ginger exclaimed. “Just because you’re the only one here doesn’t mean that we can’t start our camp activities early! I say we do knitting camp first. It’s my favorite one after all!”

Max smiled a bit at that, a warmth spreading throughout his body. His parents weren’t here. He could enjoy himself. He could be himself. 

“Sure Davey, that sounds great.”


	3. Swimming Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drumroll* And here's chapter 3!! I wrote this in like a few hours. I had so many ideas bouncing through my head and I couldn't wait to get them typed out lol. I hope you like it! Also [here's](https://youtu.be/mS9U75YC-jA) the song that appears towards the end of the chapter. In my mind it fits Maxvid perfectly. 
> 
> No trigger warnings for this chapter! 
> 
> (this chapter is unbeta'd so if you find a mistake leave me a comment!)

To say that Knitting Camp was a disappointment would be a gross understatement. It was one of the most boring experiences Max had ever had to suffer through in his very short life. Which would have been okay if it only took an hour or so. But no. Not with David. He just had to expand the activity with every different type of stitch, the proper type of yarn to use (“Not the dollar store type of course!” “Of course, David.”), and basically the entire history of knitting. It was a miracle Max didn’t blow his brains out all over his newly knitted socks. 

He was tired, irritable, and ready to rip out David’s throat with his bare teeth. 

After being forced cleanup Max watched David take out his clipboard, marking off Knitting Camp and making sure he covered all of the subtopics. “Okay! Now that that activity’s done we can move on to Crochet Camp! Which I think you’ll like Max, since you picked up knitting so easily!”

“I’m sorry what? Hell no. You just made me sit through four hours of knitting! FOUR HOURS!! I’m going to go relax under a tree or something.”

David was taken aback a little. “Now Max, I know everyone needs some alone time but we have a schedule to stick to! No respectable camp runs properly without a schedule! Plus you already had your lunch break.” 

“I understand that, camp man, but I need to get away from activities. And you especially.”

“I understand that too Max, but no means no. I’m in charge here, not you.”

“UghHh. I’ll even ask nicely. Can I please go have some alone time?”

“For the last time, no.”

Did this stupid piece of shit not get it? He needed to get away, or he was going to go crazy. “No?! Fuck you, and fuck your goddamn clipboard, and fuck this future parking lot!” Max yelled, slapping the clipboard out of David’s hand. 

“Max! This is unacceptable! I’m putting you in timeout!”

“Bite my dick, ginger boy.” With that Max ran off, leaving David in a shocked state, the clipboard still on the ground, covered in mud. 

“Well that little shit’s intense.” 

David quickly turned around, seeing Gwen standing behind him, a suitcase in one hand and a bag full of what he assumed we’re trashy magazines in the other. 

“Gwen!!!” He yelled, running over to his friend and giving her a huge hug. “Thank good God you’re here!!”

Gwen sighed and patted his head, peeling off his noodly limbs from her. “Yeah yeah, your savior is here. Now normally, I don’t care, but what happened?”

“I don’t know! I was just showing Max, our first camper here, about knitting and then when I tried to move on to another activity he threw a huge tantrum! I mean that’s just unacceptable! I’m going to go find him and give him a piece of my mind!”

“David, David. Calm down. Now normally I would agree with you but you know how you can get about activities right?”

“Helpful and enthusiastic?”

“More like obsessive and controlling. I know you can’t help it sometimes but he’s here all alone right now. Max is probably just not used to all the attention you’re giving him. I’m sure he’ll get better when there’s more campers to spread your attention.”

“Then.. what should I do?”

“Just give him some space for an hour or two, then go talk to him. About whatever. Ease him back into being around you.”

“Okay. I can do that. I think.” David picked up his clipboard and walked to the mess hall, leaving Gwen standing alone in the entrance of the camp. 

“Alright you do you. I’m going to go unpack. Or whatever.” She said to no one, shaking her head, a headache already forming. 

\- - - - - - - -

Max sat on his bed in David’s cabin, hugging Mr. Honeynuts tightly to his chest. 

‘Stupid David.’ He thought ‘Always so cheerful and lively. That’s just unnatural. The man had to be insane. No one could be that happy about life. There has to be a fucked up side to him. Or else he was an alien. Or a cryptid.’ 

Suddenly, there was the sound of the doorknob turning slowly and Max jumped, quickly stuffing Mr. Honeynuts under his pillow and lying down, wrapping the blanket around him, making it seem as if he’d been asleep. 

“Max?” David whispered softly, peering into the cabin. He walked into the cabin, quietly shutting the door behind him. Max then felt a dip in the mattress behind him, and a warm hand resting on his side, slightly shaking him. “Max?...”

“I’m sorry.” Max said faintly. He then turned his head to look at David, and found the man almost on the verge of tears. “Oh for the love of…Why are you crying?” He sat up and unwrapped himself from the blanket, bunching a section of it in his hand, dabbing David’s eyes with it.

“I...I didn’t mean to overwhelm you.”

“It’s okay, I just. Sometimes it’s too much. It-It feels like everything is collapsing in on me and I can barely think and I need to get way. Or else I’ll explode. Like I did to you.” 

“It’s my fault though! I’m an adult. I should have seen that you we’re uncomfortable. But I got too excited. All I want is for you to have the most fun possible.” 

“I am having fun. In a way. I guess. Anyway, it’s okay that you didn’t notice. I didn’t tell you, all I did was yell at you and call you names. I want to be able to tell you but it’s hard sometimes. I’m not used to letting people know about that stuff.”

“Well then how about we have a signal. Whenever you need to get away all you need to do is give me the signal and you have some time to yourself.”

“A signal…” The thought of holding David’s hand popped into his head and Max found himself blushing. Could he ask for that?... 

“What if I grabbed your hand?... Just for a second of course!” 

David smiled and took Max’s hand, their palms softly touching, intertwining their fingers together. Max instinctively closed his fingers around David’s, feeling the warmth emanating from them. They were so much bigger than Max’s. With little scars scattered all over the long, pale fingers, finger nails kept short and clean. They were beautiful. 

“Like this, Max?”

Max stared at their clasped hands for a while, then looked up and saw David’s pine tree green eyes looking into his, a small smile on his face. Max quickly pulled his hand away from David, heart thumping loudly in his chest. He noticed his palms were sweaty. Was he sweating all over David’s hand? The thought mortified him. 

“A-Anyway. You get it now. I’ll do that whenever I feel...uncomfortable.”

“Got it!” David beamed at him and ruffled Max’s hair, which Max immediately fixed. David then stood up from the bed and went over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of swimming trunks. “Do you feel like going for a swim in the lake with me?”

Max would rather gouge his eyes out with a spoon than go swimming in any lake. Especially in Lake Lilac, who knows what lied its deep murky waters. And the gross mud-sand that he would have to step on barefoot disgusted him. Ugh. 

‘I suppose I could put up with it. To make up for yelling at David. Plus I would get to see David shirtless...which I would be able to make fun of! No other reason than that. Nope. None at all.’

Max shrugged, trying to play it cool and not let it be known that he was thinking of the man with his shirt off. “Sure. Whatever. I have nothing better to do, and this stupid place doesn’t have wifi.”

The quickly changed into their swimsuits (Max strongly resisting the urge to turn around and catch a quick glance of David) and grabbed what else they needed, then making their way towards the deep, murky waters of the lake, the sunshine glittering on the shore. 

It was a perfect time to go swimming. The sun was still high enough in the sky to keep the water warm and with no other campers around yet the shore was calm and peaceful, the water gently lapping at the sand. 

As Max stood around awkwardly David laid a huge towel with a pine tree on the sand and took out a small portable radio from his bag and a bottle of SPH 50 sunscreen. 

“Come here Max, let me put some sunscreen on you.” He said, squirting a huge amount of the cream in his hand. “You don’t want to get sunburn!”

The young camper gulped. “Uhhh.” If David rubbed sunscreen on him that would mean David running his hands all over him. The thought made Max start to sweat. “N-No! It’s okay! I can do it myself!” Max yanked the bottle out of David’s hand and began to quickly slather himself with sunscreen.

“Well that’s true but you can’t reach your back, silly!” With that David took the sunscreen in his hands and slapped it on Max’s back, making the boy jump in surprise. He felt a shiver run up his spine as David rubbed his hands all over Max’s back. 

‘This shouldn’t feel this good’ Max thought, his body going limp. When he was finished David turned Max’s relaxed body around and put a little dollop of sunscreen on the boy’s nose. 

“Boop! Now you’re all protected! Go get in the water, I’ll catch up!”

Max walked slowly to the shore and stood there, squishing the gross mud-sand between his toes. He hated sand. He hated the water. He hated swimming. 

He heard David walk up behind him and turned around, the counselor was coated in so much sunscreen it looked ridiculous. What a nerdy white boy. 

“Why didn’t you go in Max?”

“I was…” He didn’t want to tell David the truth since the man looked happy about getting to swim, and he’d ruined his day enough as it was. “I was waiting for you.”

“Aw! How thoughtful of you!” David started to walk into the water and Max panicked, grabbing onto David’s hand, but being careful not to intertwine their fingers in case he thought it was their signal. 

“Max?” 

“I’m not that good at swimming. So I’m going to use you as my pool noodle. You’re skinny enough for it anyway.” 

David beamed, and before Max could protest, picked him up like a little princess. “Okay! Into the water we go! As your noodle I will keep you afloat!”

“AAAAGH!! PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!!!” Max tried kicking him and slapping the man but he would not put him down. “I’m not a girl you piece of shit!!! Release me!” 

David only laughed at this and kept moving into the water until it reached his chest, still holding Max in his arms. 

To say it was an embarrassing situation would be an understatement. Max had never blushed this hard before in his life, but damn David wouldn’t let him go. Giving up at fighting back, Max rested his head against David’s chest. As he closed his eyes he began hearing a thumping against the man’s chest. ‘Why is it beating so fast? Is he nervous?’

Max opened his eyes again and looked up to David, finding that he was already staring back down at him. David did that a lot, stare at max, without smiling. As if trying to figure out a complicated puzzle or something. Max could feel his heartbeat quicken too, matching the fast pace of David’s. They stayed in the water for what felt like hours, David calmly moving Max back and forth through the water. From the shore he could hear an old song play on the radio. The soft strumming of the guitar blending in with the sound of the waves.

_“You always hurt, the one you love….the one, you shouldn't hurt at all…”_

“David?”

“Max.”

_“You always take the sweetest rose and crush it till the petals fall.”_

“I...I..”

“You can tell me.”

_“You always break the kindest heart with a hasty word you can’t recall, so if I broke your heart last night its because I love you most of all…”_

“I want to get out now.”

This seemed to jump start David again. “Right! We wouldn’t want to get all pruny!” 

David let go of Max in the water and grabbed his hand to make sure he didn’t drown. When they got to the shore the song on the radio ended, much to Max’s disappointment. He kind of liked it. 

They packed their stuff up and began making the walk back to the counselor’s cabins. The sun was beginning to set now, casting a bright orange filter on everything it touched. Max couldn’t help but think it was beautiful. He looked up to David, who was also admiring the beauty of the sunset, a soft, warm look on his face. 

Maybe staying here for a few months wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate swimming in lakes. So I gave Max that hatred too.


End file.
